Hybrid vehicles are known to employ powertrains having internal combustion engines in cooperation with electric machines. The dual power source allows for smaller, more efficient engines to be used. Yet in response to certain inputs, engine transients may still occur resulting in lowered fuel efficiency and increased engine emissions output. One such input is a sudden change in demanded power or torque from the engine.
The addition of one or more turbochargers coupled with the engine presents a different set of responses to rapid changes in demanded powertrain output. There is commonly a delay from the time power is demanded to when assistance from the turbocharger is realized by the operator.